warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Feather
---- Archives: One, Two ---- Rainsweptflower Hey I was wondering if I could claim Rainsweptflower one of Bright's old cats Bluestar340 (talk) 14:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ? Hey! I noticed that this cat was up for adoption, and I wanted to 'adopt' him, but he wasn't on the adoption page. What should I do then? -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 16:10, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, his name is Uryū. Has anyone else claimed him? -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 16:17, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm Hey are we still doing the plot with Sleet? 21:51, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Berrykit Stoem was supposed to roleplay her but since he left. Maybe you will her description has to be dark brown and white tabby 23:00, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo M8, you on? 10:09, July 2, 2015 (UTC) pfft i like how perfectionplate was one of my cat's mentors and now she up for adoption mhhm �� same ❤️ ‍with every heartbeat ❤️‍ 03:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) HEy I'm gonna miss you Fez! If your cool with itcan I have Fishstrike, Rookfeather, and Minnowfur? 13:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Also is it cool if I rp Feathernose? 13:07, August 20, 2015 (UTC) OKay I'm not here to be rude or anything, but making me a beauracrat as a joke is kinda sick. 13:40, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I can't my computer won't let me. 14:02, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I just thought it was kinda wrong to do that. 14:04, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'd really like to know why though. 14:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude. It's just that scholl just started and my family already treat me like crap. I was just wanting to know why someone would do this. 14:09, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh thank you. I try to place some of my time on my and leggy's wiki and this one. I appreciate it, but when Beebs told me it was a joke it upset me a lot. 14:10, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I just don't know if the others will agree to it like Gia she doesn't seem to like me at all. 14:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) It's cool now I understand. Could you explain it a little to me on what clan leaders as it says do? 14:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Do you have a skype? 14:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Never mind leggy explained it. Sorry if I seemed rude. I honestly didn't expect this at all. 14:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re; OKay searching you up now...hey is it cool if I take the cats i asked for? 14:25, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Psst! Hey! 21:11, August 21, 2015 (UTC) psst furry -anonymous don't blame isa she(????? who knows at this point)'s cool and she did nothing -anonymous questions Hi! I have a few questions. 1. How do you join a Clan? 2. where are the rules? 3. can you make a lot of pages for your cats? thank you for your help! :) -~Brightcloud~ Hey. I figured it out so it's here 15:43, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's bright.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 12:52, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re Get in chat please!— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 20:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) About Sebell and adopting him.. Hey, I would like Sebell please. I already had him, but I never RPed. That was before I never knew HOW to rp.. I need to ask something Is the tribe of stars that shine closed for now? Rainwatcher (talk) 22:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC)Rainwatcher Hey! Next time you're online, wanna do a little plot with Sedgecloud and Swiftthorn? :) hello from the other side 00:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) just hmu whenever, im always up for a thread hello from the other side 01:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Uh. . . Hi this is Marshie and I see you have allot of deaseced cats, so I was wondering if one of them could possibly be the father of Tarkit. Marshie (talk) 23:09, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Marshie Never mind about the Father for Tarkit, I had an inspiration strike. :) Sorry for the message that might have taken your time on nothing though. Marshie (talk) 18:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ShrikeXWigeon Plot Hey if we're gonna do ShrikeXWigeon can we do their first litter being born and her taking them to Shrike? I'll ask around about the kits, but first did you want one?— Never stop believing. 15:16, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Also would it be okay if you did warrior char?— Never stop believing. 15:01, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey, would it be all right if I keep Tunnel? I really really like him, but if not, I understand. Silverstar 21:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) yo i added you on snapchat, i'll show up as taylor [: Raven :] 00:12, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re; https://join.me/404-266-595 Legit Boss 15:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Join.me? Legit Boss 12:59, April 5, 2016 (UTC)